


Lavender and Cream

by ama_lafayette



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_lafayette/pseuds/ama_lafayette
Summary: It's a short 'horror' story. It contains gore. It's based off of a verse from the song Shimmer by Fuel.
Relationships: None





	Lavender and Cream

Staring down at the pool of blood around her feet, Guinevere began to shake as she knelt down and began to follow it as it began to become a like a path. She followed it, shaking and holding back tears. Her eyes widened upon spotting the source of the path she followed. Her jaw dropped, any sense of bravery and stoicism had left her and was replaced with fear and regret. Her mind began to wander as she looked at the carnage around her. Guinevere was unable to peel her eyes away from the horrid sight, the scent of iron and rotted flesh filled her nostrils. It burned itself into her mind just as the sight of it's source had already done so. Where did it all begin? She couldn't quite remember, she closed her eyes tightly as hot tears stung and forced their way out from her tear ducts. She made an about-face to turn and bolted out as quickly as she could. It was dark as she left. More and more questions began to flood her mind. Why did this happen? Who did this? She should remember because it was her crime. The scent still lingered in her nose, mouth and the the back of her throat like lavender tea with a sickly sweet cream. She should be ashamed, if she could remember.


End file.
